The Avenger's Proteges
by Rosethe Amazing
Summary: My take on the movie with some additional characters. These characters include; Black Widows protege, main character, her sister, Hawkeye's protege, Tony Stark's daughter, and Bruce Banner's adopted son.
1. Chapter 1

I'm on a mission with Natasha Romanoff ,my mentor. She's tied to a chair, being tortured because they "figured out " who she was. I say it that because we wanted them to know. A villains flaw, is always monologuing. We used it to our advantage. The plan was for Nat to be tortured while the leader would monologue and I would be hiding, recording the whole thing, and wait for Nat's signal. It was going well until we heard Nat's Phone ring. Not part of the plan.

One of the goons answered it, "boss it's for her." He handed the Phone to the leader.

"Now listen here..." He was cut off.

There was only one person that would call in the middle of a mission, Coulson. The leader gave Nat the Phone.

"What? You can't pull us out, this idiot is giving me everything." Nat said.

"I don't give everything?" The leader asked.

I snorted, 'No you just said your whole plan,' I thought.

One of the goons must have heard my snort because I was grabbed and dragged out.

As I was pulled from my hiding spot I heard, "I'll have put you on hold."

That was signal enough. Automatically Nat and me went to work, I knocked out three of the goons while Nat smashed her chair on another. The leader Nat tied a chain to his foot and watched him dangle for a minute.

She pressed speaker on her Phone, "so where are they now?"

"We don't know. " Coulson replied.

"But they are alive?"

I gave Nat a questioning look.

" we need you two to get the BIG guy and his kid."

"You know stark doesn't trust as far as he can throw us." I said.

"No I've got stark, you get the BIG guy." With those words said he hung up.

I looked at my mentor to see fear, the hulk was someone No one wanted to get on the wrong side of, and we have to convince him to help shield. A place that he thinks wants to use him as a weapon. They don't, anymore.

So, that's my first chapter to my first fanfiction. Wow! Hope you that read this, love it, and follow. Please comment. I plan to making writing chapters a regular thing, but if it gets hard for me you HAVE to force me to keep writing, if you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

As I sit outside the Banner household, if you can call it that. My job is to wait for Bruce to leave the house to follow a girl we hired to bring to a old shack outside the city. My job was to bring his adopted son and some clothing for they two of them so we could quickly leave and hopefully avoid an incident.

When I saw them leave, I took a breathe, "here we go."

The women who appeared to be watching Jaxon, Bruce's son, was No happy to see me angrily telling me to leave. I told her to check a patient down stairs, a lie of course, what can you do? It gave me enough time to trick Jaxon into coming and maybe pack a few things while I knock out the nurse.

Jaxon was a sixteen year old boy, my age. By his face I could tell he was ready to flee if I turned out to be an enemy.

"So your Jaxon? Nice to meet you. My name is Lynn. Your father wanted me to pick you up. You and him are going on a business trip." As I talked to him, I could tell he was contemplating what I was saying. Making sure I was telling the truth. If I told him the truth he would run the other direction, or maybe not.

"What kind of trip?" He asked.

I decided to tell him the truth. "A trip your dad's not going to like but a necessary trip. That's why I'm here someone's got to keep him calm."

"You could have said that in the first place." He commented. He left the room to pack a bag with clothes and a few notebooks.

The nurse came up the stairs, she was mad I had lied. Jaxon calmed her down saying him and Bruce had an emergency. For a teenager he's was really ... I don't know. But what am I saying I'm a sixteen year old shield agent or soon to be agent.

We raced to the shack as we came close we heard shouting. Jaxon ran ahead to go take care of his father, I ran to catch up. I bet Nat could use us right now. I thought.

"Dad, calm down!"Jaxon yelled running towards them.

"Your bringing my son into this?"

"He's as good at gamma radiation as you, isn't the phrase two heads is better than one, true?" I asked.

"Let me guess your a child raised agent too?" I nodded. I hated that term. "Just stay away from my son"

"I'll do my best." I tried to be nice even though I was planned to be a protection.

"Let's just get this over with." Bruce said after having a short talk with Jaxon on the topic of leaving.

...

At the plane I got a communication saying I have to help Fury recruit captain America.

"What? Nat doesn't feel comfortable with hulk why are you pulling me out now?" I shouted into the com.

"Because Cap need a push as much as you do."

I didn't know what that meant.

...

SO, THERE IS THE SECOND CHAPTER! SORRY IT TOOK ME THIS TOO LONG TO WRITE. AT FIRST I WANTED TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER THEN PROCRASTINATION KICKED IN.

TILL NEXT WEEK... comment, follow, favorite!


	3. Chapter 3

The ride to New York was awkward. The agent flying me was silent, and neither Nat nor Coulson have told me the reason Fury wants to put together the avengers initiative. The idea was scraped.

After landing, fury met up with me outside an old gym off in the older part of the city.

"Good to see you again agent Pryde. Are you ready?" Fury asks me.

"Why wouldn't I be ready, sir?" I asked him.

"Did they not tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Never mind I'll tell you after."

This bothered me but I chose to ignore this statement. 'Don't let emotions and curiosity get in the way of a job' Nat's words rung in my head.

We walked in to the gym just in time to see Captain Rogers hit the punching bag hard enough to knock it off the chain, and then put up another.

"Trouble sleeping?" Nick asked.

"I've been for seventy years, I think I've had my fill." He answered.

"That's still no reason..."

"Are you here with a mission sir?" He interrupted me. For his sake I was talking quietly, I don't speak very loud when I'm around new people.

"Trying to get me back in the world?"

"I'm trying to save it." He said and handed him a folder. "Stark pulled that out of the oceans looking for you."

"Wait that's what was stolen? The Tesseract?" I asked.

"Who is this?" Captain Rogers asked.

"This is one of our youngest agents, Lynn Pryde." I nodded to him and he did the same.

"Lynn, I would like you to stay with the Captain and help him prepare for the trip." Fury told me. I only nodded knowing if I didn't I would look bad in front of one of my heroes. "And Captain, let Lynn read the mission portfolio as well." With that he left.

"Would you like to read this?" Rogers asked me.

"I guess, my mentor and her superior wouldn't tell me." I said and took the folder from him.

I knew all about the Tesseract, how it was found, how it worked, and shield's plan for it ( not happy about by the way). I skipped most of it till I saw a familiar name, Barton. My younger sister's mentor. He was, missing, and as I read on I saw, no, No, Meike (Mike-a), my sister's missing.

I started losing breath, a could feel the panic attack coming. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Rogers asked me.

I silently handed him the folder and pointed to my sister's name. "That's my sister."

"I'm sorry, would you like to talk about it?"

With tears streaking down my face I said, "OK."

OMG!I'M SO SORRY! NOT MY INTENTION TO TAKE SO LONG. Pease Yell AT ME NEXT TIME I HATE BEING LAZY, BUT THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN. I PROMISE TO WRITE MORE. AND IF I DON'T GET ON ME TO WRITE ANOTHER.


End file.
